


Six-Word Stories

by amai_kaminari



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/pseuds/amai_kaminari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of six-work stories for the 58 pairing.  Also contains a few Sanzo six-word stories.  Written for the sixwordstories LJ community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six-Word Stories

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind the community is to write a story in 6 words. You can read more about the origins of six-word stories in [**THIS ARTICLE**](http://www.wired.com/wired/archive/14.11/sixwords.html) on Wired.com.
> 
> Since my muses have largely abandoned me as of late, I decided to force myself to write something. My wonderful mei mei decided to encourage me by playing along, so we texted our stories back and forth. Together, we produced this set of 6-word stories. These were all written on the fly, so all mistakes are my fault. OTZ
> 
> gracie-musica's stories are in **BOLD**.
> 
>  **Author(s):** and  
>  **Fandom:** Saiyuki  
>  **Character(s):** Gojyo, Hakkai. Now with a few Sanzo, Goku  
>  **Pairing(s):** 58  
>  **Word Count:** 6 x ???  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Warning(s):** Language, Implied M/M  
>  **Community:**

*~*~*

Red hair. Red eyes. Blood. Life.

*~*~*

Hakkai: "Ashtray, please."  
Gojyo: "Yes, sir."

*~*~*

Hakkai: "Run!"  
Gojyo: "Not without you."

*~*~*

Hakkai: "Sleep. Now."  
Gojyo: "With you?"

*~*~*

Hakkai: "Fuck me."  
Gojyo: "Fuck, yeah!"

*~*~*

 **"I think I love you."  
"Uh..."**

*~*~*

"Today is trash day, Gojyo."  
"Again?"

*~*~*

 **"You forgot trash day again."  
"Shit..."**

*~*~*

"Vines. _Kinky._ "  
"I'm glad you approve."

*~*~*

"Home?"  
He touches my cheek.  
"Home."

*~*~*

"Scallions, rice, bowls, detergent..."  
"Kitchen sink?"

*~*~*

 **"Don't you dare ever leave me."**

"If you do, I'll find you."

*~*~*

"You're mine now."  
"I always was."

*~*~*

"L-love?"  
"Aren't you the smart one?"

*~*~*

"This won't be easy."  
"I know."

*~*~*

Saved the brunet. _I'm so fucked._

*~*~*

So little spoken; so much said

*~*~*

"Kill me, please."  
"No fucking way."

*~*~*

"Dinner?" Hakkai smiled.  
"Dessert." Gojyo leered.

*~*~*

"Chicken?" Hakkai offered.  
"Cock." Gojyo grinned.

*~*~*

Smack!  
"Ow! The fuck?"  
"Educational guidance."

*~*~*

Hot tongue traces three silver cuffs.

Fingertips skim soft skin, teasing nipples.

Butterfly kisses across a scarred abdomen.

Green eyes drift closed. Gasp. Shudder.

Vine-covered claws flex, grasp crimson tresses.

Hips grind together, green eyes glazed.

Sharp teeth scrape skin. "Fuck, Hakkai."

*~*~*

Just for kicks, some Sanzo stories:

*~*~*

Paper fan versus idiots. Fan wins.

*~*~*

Free from everything, bound by-- _Monkey._

*~*~*

Chang'An: Tranqu--  
"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanzoooooooooooooo!"  
"QUIET!"  
 _Tranquil_ , dammit!


End file.
